


Dramatis Personae

by Domenika Marzione (domarzione)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, an entire universe full of original characters no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years of writing SGA and I created a very crowded city of original characters. This list is intended for casual readers and everyone else who doesn't have any need to keep them all in their memory banks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatis Personae

**Little Tripoli** : the military's home in Atlantis. A compound of buildings holding offices, gyms, training areas (indoor and out), classrooms, supply stores, materiel, rec areas, and everything else the Atlantis marines (and their USAF commanders) need to live, work, and play.

 

 **Abelard, Michael**. Doctor (ENT). Tall, gangly member of the initial expedition.

 **Aguilla, Thomas**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 1st Platoon/Bravo Company. Taken prisoner after the Genii ambush on Malthusa; killed after it was discovered he was leaving a trail for their rescuers to follow.

 **Ansbacher**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Team leader, 2nd Platoon/Weapons Company. Received a citation for his superb efforts during a mission gone wrong on Warrat.

 **Appleman**. First Lieutenant. (MOS 0203: Ground Intelligence Officer) Platoon commander, 3rd Platoon/Bravo Company. Unliked and untrusted by both his fellows and his commanders for his laziness and barely minimal competence for the job. Everyone -- including Sheppard and Lorne -- assume he's got connections in high places to get assigned to Atlantis (or even the Stargate Program) despite being manifestly unqualified for the position. Sent home (late season two); future unknown. Replaced by Kagan.

 **Backman, Kenneth**. First Sergeant (MOS 0369: Infantry Unit Leader). NCOIC, Charlie Company. Green Bay Packers fan; all of his marines can do an impression of the put-upon look he gets when Polito's up to something.

 **Beauregard**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 2nd Platoon/Bravo Company. Big, slow-moving, slow-talking Alabaman called Booger by officers and marines alike. Has the ATA gene.

 **Baxter**. Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 2nd Platoon/Weapons Company.

 **Becanek, George**. Staff Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 3rd Platoon/Weapons Company. Kosovar emigre to US; smallish, stocky man with a big appetite. In the _Qui Habitat_ universe, he is the team sergeant for Mitchell's off-world team.

 **Byrd, Steven**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 3rd Platoon/Weapons Company. Kentucky native. Uncanny ability to suss out Ancient technology off-world despite not having the ATA gene. In the _Qui Habitat_ universe, he is on Mitchell's off-world team.

 **Cadman, Laura**. First Lieutenant. (MOS 1302: Combat Engineer Officer) Platoon commander, 2nd Platoon/Weapons Company. Laura joined the marines after a brief and unsatisfying stint in retail and a less-brief and unsatisfying stint in graduate school. Ended up in the Stargate Program and then detailed to Atlantis because of her research background; ended up assigned to a rifle platoon because there was no headquarters company being stood up and the infantry was short a junior officer and could get no one more appropriate assigned in time for departure. Assigned to Weapons Company after it was designated to function as a kind of combat engineering unit, a role in which she thrived. However, she was not -- and therefore her platoon was not -- allowed to assume duties commensurate with combat roles (no standing guard in the gateroom; no QRF duty), a point of occasional resentment and friction. Cadman was on friendly terms with her fellow lieutenants, but slightly aloof -- she was older, more academically inclined, and her gender and career path didn't not matter. Following her departure from Atlantis, Cadman was promoted to captain but left both the Stargate Program and active duty, returning to graduate school to complete her doctorate and serving in the Reserves in a billet commensurate with her MOS.

 **Cardejo, Juan**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 2nd Platoon/Weapons Company. Replaces Morrison, who replaced Cadman. Has the ATA gene and is trained to fly the jumpers, although he is not yet considered one of the better pilots.

 **Clayton, Nancy**. Doctor (Endocrinology). Arrived with the second wave aboard the _Daedalus_. Tallish, athletic, mousy-brown-dyed-dark-red hair. BASE jumper and judo practitioner. Workout partner of Laura Cadman's, through whom she gained entry to the Little Tripoli social calendar. Trained at Harvard, fellowship at Hopkins, fieldwork in Ethiopia. Good friends with Yoni Safir and Lori Grebner; generally considered to be a 'keeper' of Yoni, which she occasionally resents. The marines' favorite doctor not Safir.

 **Cole**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 2nd Platoon/Charlie Company. Served as platoon commander in the extended gap between the death of Lt. Nagley and the arrival of his replacement.

 **Dyson, Timothy**. First Sergeant (MOS 0369: Infantry Unit Leader). NCOIC, Weapons Company.

 **Eriksson, Martin**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0303: Light-Armored Reconnaissance (LAR) Officer). Platoon commander, 2nd Platoon/Bravo Company. Has the ATA gene naturally and is trained as a puddle jumper pilot; generally considered to be the best non-aviator pilot. Considered by his commanding officers to have really blossomed in Atlantis, from very shy junior officer outside his MOS to outgoing and competent infantryman.

 **Figeroa**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company.

 **Fletcher**. Hospital Corpsman 2nd Class. (NEC: HM-8403 Fleet Marine Force Reconnaissance Independent Duty Corpsman) Originally the only corpsman in Atlantis, Fletcher was given broad authority by Sheppard to ensure that the lack of sufficient medical support didn't hurt the marines in the field; Fletcher terrorized the entire battalion into mastering basic (and not-so-basic) combat lifesaving techniques.

 **Francis.** Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st  Platoon/Bravo Company. Taken prisoner and killed by the Genii.

 **Gallitan**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. The dim bulb of the platoon.

 **Garrotte**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. A high-school history teacher before his enlistment. Scoopy-beamed by the Wraith, but recovered after the dart was shot down.  
 **  
Gillick, Aaron**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 3rd Platoon/Charlie Company. Minnesota native of better-than-average good looks and size; meets and later marries Dr. Danielle Esposito, an electrical engineer stationed in Atlantis. Serves as permanent envoy to Ipetia, a close and trusted ally of Atlantis. Has more than a few misadventures with Lorne's team. After Maguire's death, he is viewed by his commanders as the most trustworthy junior officer with respect to field operations and is unofficial leader of the 'lieutenant posse.'

 **Gorshuk**. Scientist (Zoology). Head of Life Sciences unit. Called 'Doctor Doolittle' for his habit of somewhat anthropomorphizing his animal charges.

 **Grebner, Lori**. Doctor (Maxillofacial surgeon.) Arrived with the second wave aboard the _Daedalus_. Cheerfully ribald sense of humor and occasional practical joker (especially when she can combine the two). Does not get out of Atlantis much compared to her best friend in the city, Nancy Clayton.

 **Greenberg, April.** Scientist (Biology). Secular Jewish scientist on the 'shul committee' who objects to almost every attempt to apply Jewish law in the city.

 **Griffin**. Scientist (Computer Science). Former Army Signal Corps NCO; has zero reason to be going off-world and into danger, but that doesn't stop him from offering.

 **Gustafson**. Staff Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Squad leader; 1st Platoon/Charlie Company.

 **Hanzis, Michael**. Captain. (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Commander, Weapons Company. Serves as S-2 (Intelligence) officer for the battalion. Married (wife Cathy is in medical school). Sardonic and sarcastic, taken as caustic by people who don't know him well; the most old-fashioned/old-school of the marine captains and unrepentant about it. His company was asked (told) to learn combat engineering, since there would be little applicability of mortars in Pegasus, and then Cadman was transferred in, reducing the number of platoons eligible for combat missions. Hanzis tried to do right by both his marines and by Cadman and earned unswerving loyalty for it. Excellent singing voice, although it's rarely ever on display.

 **Haumann**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Short, stocky marine known for his colorful language.

 **Hopewell**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st  Platoon/Bravo Company. Taken prisoner by the Genii after the ambush on Malthusa.

 **Horton, Levon**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 3rd Platoon/Weapons Company. Member of the original expedition force; known as a miracle-worker for Earth-based electronics and, being a good deal less intimidating than most of the Engineering department, a treasured resource for both civilians and military alike. Holds a degree in electrical engineering from North Carolina Agricultural and Technical State University and seeks instruction from Atlantis's engineers; McKay has a not-too-subtle plan to get him to quit the marines, go back to school, and return to Atlantis as a scientist. In the _Qui Habitat_ universe, he is a member of Mitchell's off-world team.

 **Jenkins**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 1st Platoon/Bravo Company.

 **Jones**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company.

 **Kagan, James**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 3rd Platoon/Bravo Company. [canon character; appeared in 'Phantoms'] Competent and courageous in the field, he's a bit of a flake in garrison, chronically late with his paperwork and subject to bouts of whimsy, especially while on gate room duty. His marines aren't sure whether to protect him for his own safety or egg him on, so they tend to do both. His superiors tend to do the same.

 **Klass, Eric**. Dentist. Came over with the initial expedition. Excellent at his job, but not really great off-world, which is one reason why most of the other doctors had to learn basic dentistry for humanitarian and barter missions.

 **Laurentian, Augustine**. Doctor (Neurology). Excellent specialist, indifferent general practitioner. Prolific article writer, but his prose is best described as turgid.

 **Leary**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Bravo Company. Member of the original expedition force. Died of wounds suffered during the Genii ambush on Malthusa.

 **Maguire, Brian**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 1st Platoon/Bravo Company. Hulking South Boston native; engaged. The senior lieutenant in Atlantis and de facto Bravo Company XO, he is given greater responsibilities than his colleagues and flourishes with them. He is awaiting his official promotion to captain at the time of his death; it is awarded posthumously.

 **Metzinger, William**. Doctor. Arrived with the second wave aboard the _Daedalus_ , but was already part of the Stargate Program prior, which he believes should get him more respect than it does.

 **Morrison, Reginald.** First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 2nd Platoon/Weapons Company. [canon character; appeared in 'Misbegotten.'] Naval Academy graduate; his assignment to Atlantis was considered a coup for Sheppard and Lorne as he was very much coveted by the SGC, which in turn was pressuring Atlantis to take other candidates with personal connections. Killed by Michael Kenmore.

 **Murray, Colin**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 3rd Platoon/Weapons Company. The hardest-luck officer in the field, Murray's got a well-known (and -mocked) history of finding trouble on uninhabited and friendly worlds where trouble should not be. (It's funny because nobody's ever gotten seriously hurt.) A well-liked jokester, Murray is loved for being a 'white cloud' while on QRF shifts -- his platoon has never been activated for search-and-rescue duties.

 **Nagley**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 2nd Platoon/Charlie Company. [canon character; appeared in 'Vengeance.'] Good-natured, somewhat goofy replacement for Paik; challenging Kagan for biggest flake among the junior officers. Killed by Michael Kenmore.

 **Nicholls**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 3nd Platoon/Bravo Company.

 **Ochoa**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman).  2nd Platoon/Weapons Company.

 **Ogrodnick, Michael**. Chief Information Officer. Networks, computers, the phone system, etc. Rodney McKay is not Atlantis's sysadmin.

 **Olivet**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st  Platoon/Bravo Company. Taken prisoner and killed by the Genii.

 **Ortilla, Manuel**. Staff Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Squad leader; 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Very large Nuyorican; raised in Corona, Queens. Catholic. Only child. Former gang member who joined the Marines as an alternative to a jail sentence. Non-custodial parent of son Robbie. Career marine. Team sergeant on Lorne's off-world team. Was a platoon sergeant before Atlantis and it shows in his competence and demeanor. Post-Atlantis, he is promoted to gunnery sergeant and marries (Letitia).

 **Osgeny, Mark.** First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 1st Platoon/Bravo Company. Had probably the most awkward entry into Atlantis; he came in to take over a decimated platoon led by a popular and well-regarded officer and had been on the job for only days when Sheppard's team disappeared for more than a month. Low-key, low-maintenance, low-drama... so long as nobody brings up Duke basketball, in which case all bets are off.

 **Paik, Christopher**. First Lieutenant (MOS 7509: AV-8B Qualified). Platoon commander, 2nd Platoon/Charlie Company. Korean-born naturalized citizen (he came over as a child and speaks with a Tennessee accent). Has the ATA gene artificially. Is the only marine aviator in Atlantis and the best pilot not Sheppard; he came to the city with Everett to fly a jumper in defense of the city during the siege and ended up staying on during the repairs (while command was on Earth) and found himself being converted to an infantry officer. He's not great infantry, but he tries hard, understands his limitations, and his marines respect the effort. Does not return to Atlantis after the expedition is re-established; he is back flying Harriers and is happier for it.

 **Patchok, Rudolf (Rudy)**. First Lieutenant (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Platoon commander, 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. The fitness freak of the officer corps, alternately a source of amusement and, less frequently, resentment. The first marine to lead men against the Wraith outside of Atlantis and the first platoon leader to lose a man. Understands enough Czech to have a good idea of what Zelenka is saying most of the time, but does not do anything to indicate that he does. Which is why nobody ever figured out why Rudy was the first lieutenant on gate room duty to start hiding his ATA-positive marines from the scientists by posting them to far-flung parts of the city to patrol. (Answer: because he overheard Zelenka planning on stealing Spelcher and Reletti.)

 **Peluzzi**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st  Platoon/Bravo Company. Original instructor for Self Defense for Civilians (aka Grappling for Geeks). Wounded in the Genii ambush on Malthusa.

 **Polito, Matthew**. Captain. (MOS 0302: Infantry Officer). Commander, Charlie Company. Serves as S-3 (Operations and Plans) officer for the battalion. Part rock star, part geek. The marines call him Mad Matt for both his inventive (and grueling) training exercises in Pegasus and his combat reputation from Earth. Princeton educated, degrees in Classics; has completed all of the coursework for his doctoral program but returned to active duty before actually writing it -- he's working on it passively in Atlantis, seeking instruction and guidance from G-2, from whom he has also picked up Ancient. Occasional sworn enemy of Rodney McKay (and every other department head) for his role as the arbiter of whether civilian off-world missions happen.

 **Radner, David**. Captain. (MOS 0802: Field Artillery Officer). Commander, Bravo Company. Serves as S-1 (Admin/Personnel) officer for the battalion. [Canon character; appeared in 'Siege 2-3.'] Many suspect, nobody asks, he doesn't tell. The only marine who was part of the Stargate Program before assignment to Atlantis; had served on an SG team before being assigned to Colonel Everett (then commander of an off-world outpost) as his aide. Came to Atlantis with Everett and led teams during the siege. Stayed behind as interim military commander (and de facto city leader) while Weir, Sheppard, and the others returned to Earth and oversaw the rebuilding of the city with help from Teyla, Safir, and Zelenka. As a result, he knows the city best of all marines and has Sheppard's (and Lorne's) limitless respect for the work he did. Which Hanzis and (especially) Polito are not above using to try to get out of trouble.

 **Reilly, Keith**. Nurse. Former marine infantry; well-tattooed and very, very large. Good-natured and well-liked; friends with HM2 Fletcher, with whom he exchanges often-obscene insults.

 **Reletti, Andrew John (AJ)**. Sergeant (MOS 0326: Reconnaissance Man, Parachute and Combatant Diver Qualified). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Native of Tucson, Arizona; only son with three sisters, raised by mother (Colleen) with no paternal contact. Catholic. Fluent in (Mexican) Spanish. Has ATA gene naturally. Trained by Sheppard to fly jumpers, which he does acceptably but not with enthusiasm or overwhelming skill, and has received other gene-specific training above what is typical for ATA carriers because of his place on Lorne's off-world team. Known for propensity to speak without thinking, which gives him the air of doofiness, but is quite intelligent and extremely proficient. Known also for refusal to self-report injury. Promoted to staff sergeant while in Atlantis, but leaves shortly thereafter for MECEP; returns to Atlantis as a lieutenant. In the _Qui Habitat_ universe, his MECEP studies are interrupted during his first semester at U Chicago and he serves as team sergeant for SG-3 for a year before eventually winding up back in Atlantis after Earth falls.

 **Rosen, Karen**. Scientist (Biology). The only fatality recorded in the administration of the ATA gene therapy.

 **Rourke**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Ortilla's assistant squad leader.

 **Safir, Jonathan (Yoni)**. Doctor (Epidemiology). Part of the initial expedition, named interim head of Medical while Carson Beckett went to Earth after the siege, became permanent Deputy CMO after his return. A member of the Stargate Program prior to Atlantis; was sent to Antarctica by Janet Fraiser for the sake of the peace, where he was befriended by Beckett. Member of Lorne's off-world team. Israeli national; mother is English, four sisters and one brother. Was a rifleman in the Golani Brigade during his IDF service and saw combat during that and in a reserve call-up. He's perfectly well socialized, but is often disinterested in applying it. Not-so-secretly awesome with kids. Teaches krav maga to a small group of marines and occasionally spars with Ronon (to whom he usually loses, but not badly enough that Ronon feels the need to hold back). Poor time management skills.

 **Salker, Thomas**. First Lieutenant (MOS 1802 -- Tank Officer). Platoon commander, 1st Platoon/Weapons Company. A bit of a wiseass, smallish by infantry standards (but a good size for a tanker), surprisingly successful with Atlantis's women, a hard worker but not a born infantryman.

 **Shilman, Lior**. Scientist (Biology). Member of the original expedition force; returned to Earth after the siege but came back to Atlantis a year later. Israeli national and good friend of Yoni Safir. Plays intramural soccer and is seemingly working his way through the women in Atlantis.

 **Spelcher**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Has the ATA gene naturally.

 **Sokolov, Hana.** Scientist (Bio-Medical Engineering). Member of the original expedition team; tired of the danger and the abuse from her boss, she returned to Earth after the siege. Romantically involved with Yoni Safir.

 **Stohr**. Hospital Corpsman 2nd Class (NEC: HM-8425 Surface Force Independent Duty Corpsman) Platoon corpsman for 1st Platoon/Charlie Company.

 **Suarez, Christopher**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Native of rural Ohio; grew up in a nuclear family with a younger brother who surpassed him academically. Proud to be a typical Midwesterner, he is totally uninterested in exploring his Latino heritage and speaks only the most basic Spanish, much to Ortilla's disappointment. Roots for the Cleveland Indians. Posed for a cheesecake calendar for a military charity (Mr. March); copies occasionally appear in Little Tripoli. Not thrilled about living and working in another galaxy and asked for a transfer back to Earth early on; he acclimated enough that it was deemed unnecessary by the time it was logistically possible. Still no fan of the exotic, despite what he's seen as part of Lorne's off-world team. Somewhat OCD about his kit, much to the annoyance of everyone else, but his skills get him a bit of forbearance. One of Atlantis's best marksmen, he attends sniper school during the hiatus in the Atlantis mission. Leaves Atlantis near the completion of his service time; returns to Pecumseh, where he becomes a sheriff's deputy, marries, and raises a family without ever missing his time among the stars.

 **Takahashi, Aya**. Scientist. (Engineering). Member of the original expedition force.

 **Tomasso**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 3nd Platoon/Charlie Company. Has served as platoon commander with Lt. Gillick's occasional absences for envoy duties to Ipetia and less occasional mishaps with Major Lorne's team.

 **Tomita, Evelyn**. Nurse. Filipina. Possibly the scariest person in Atlantis; definitely the greatest terror known to Medical. Holds everyone to impossibly high standards and is not sparing in her displeasure when they are not met. Member of the Atlantis Music Society because of her love of reggae.

 **VanLeffern**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 3nd Platoon/Weapons Company.

 **Volnik**. Scientist (Bio-Medical Engineering). Member of the original expedition and head of the BME unit. Unrepentant misogynist and all-around jerk, but an all-around jerk who is professionally exceptional, which is why he hasn't been punted back to Earth (or through a wormhole).

 **Weimeier, Jeremy**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Charlie Company. Fills the billet left open by SSgt. Reletti after he returns to Earth; is very young for Atlantis (21 at his arrival). Nicknamed 'Sergeant Jailbait' by Doctor Grebner. Has the ATA gene naturally, which causes occasional difficulty and leads to his (more widely used) nickname of 'Damien' after he starts speaking in Ancient.

 **Weissgroten**. Sergeant (MOS 0311: Rifleman). 1st Platoon/Weapons Company. Best cookie chef in Atlantis.

 **Wilder**. Gunnery Sergeant. (MOS 0311: Rifleman). Platoon Sergeant, 2nd Platoon/Weapons Company. Has had more to do than any other platoon sergeant in Atlantis: supported Cadman in her incongruous role as platoon commander of an infantry unit masquerading as combat engineers, filled in the role himself after she left for Earth and then again after her successor Reggie Morrison was killed by Michael Kenmore.

 **Williams**. Scientist (Engineering). Member of the original expedition; frequent target of McKay's anger (and occasional jealousy) and disliked by the military for his treatment of escorts during off-world missions.

 **Wrubelski, John**. First Sergeant (MOS 0369: Infantry Unit Leader). NCOIC, Bravo Company. Known for his booming voice.

 **Yee, Wai Han (Roberta)**. Doctor (Pathology). Helpful and resourceful as a researcher, she's tentative and a bit of a shirker when it comes to clinic duties.

 **Yuenthea**. Leader of the Ipetians, a close ally of Atlantis. Ipetia provides commercial and social contacts, some trade, and other benefits in exchange for various goods and services.


End file.
